Little Birdy's Song
by sweetmistletoe
Summary: What if Black Canary had her own protege? What if she wasn't apart of the Young Justice team? What if she gets twisted in their lives? What if I don't stop asking what if questions?
1. Chapter 1

Little Birdy's Song

Info:

Name- Blue Jay

Mentor- Black Canary

Age- 13

Height- 4'12

Hair Color- Blue

Hair Length- Chin length with side bangs.

Skin Color- Pale tan

Abilities- Control sound (all she has to do is focus on what she wants the sound to do), motorcycling, amazing hand-to-hand combat, and great weapon combat.

Weapons- Two draggers, six knives, small bombs, knock- out gas, headphones that heighten her hearing and can block out sound, i-pod/phone/i-pad, two guns, and her hands.

Personality- She is loud, fun- loving, and often gets in trouble. Has a good sense of humor and loves jokes and pranks (but she's not that good at them). She is really witty and smart, but clueless. She has a hard time trusting people, so she is mysterious and independent.

Hero Outfit- Knee high all black converses (she keeps her draggers in there and her bombs in the under part of the shoe), a black jump suit with a sweet heart neck line and no sleeves, a black vest (where she keeps her guns, gas, and i-pod/phone/i-pad), black headphones, black retro sunglasses, and black gloves that go to the middle finger (she keeps her knives there).

Regular Outfit- White headphones, brown tank top, green cargo pants, white flip flops, and black retro sunglasses.

Notes- Loves to ride motorcycles and has ten of them. Black Canary is not related to her. She keeps her identity a secret and only BC knows it. She doesn't consider herself a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Birdy's Song

Black Canary's POV

"WOOOOO!" yelled Blue Jay, "That's how we do it!" "Would you be quiet Blue Jay?" whispered Black Canary. The two had just defeated a group of drunk men trying to rape three young girls. Black Canary though thought that the men might have some friends. "Oh come on Canary. Aren't you happy we defeated the stupid men?" "Yes, but I don't need to let the whole world know about it." Blue Jay then quieted down. "Come on lets go look for some more trouble." said Black Canary after a few minutes. They walked three blocks when Blue Jay asked, "Can we get some ice cream?" "Can you be quiet?" asked Black Canary. "I'll take that has a no." said Blue Jay. "Urg! Do you know how annoying you are? Because that answer is a lot." said Black Canary. "I never got to guess." whined Blue Jay. Black Canary was getting pissed now. Tonight she just couldn't handle her sidekick unlike most nights. Then an idea popped into her head. "Hey Blue Jay! How 'bout we split up? You take one half of town, I'll take the other and we meet back here in two hours." said Black Canary. With that Blue Jay was gone. _Finally two hours by myself, thought Black Canary. _*scream* _Or maybe not._

Blue Jay's POV

On the other side of town Blue Jay was jumping from building top to building top. She was happy because Black Canary didn't often let patrol on her own. She was also trying to be careful as to do good and be able to get more nights independently patrolling.Blue Jay was a more of a lone wolf type of girl. Black Canary was the only person she could handle working with and the only person she truly trusted. With her headphones on Jay heard some gunshots north of her. She was running now and preparing herself for battle.

Robin's POV

Our mission seemed an easy one. Get a sample of Cadmus's new project and bring it back to the Justice League. Cadmus was now located in Gotham. So we traveled there, made up a plan, and got to work. Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, and Miss. M were going to get the sample, while Kid Flash and I got them thorough it. They got inside and I started to turn off the security and tell them were to go. Then Kid Flash ran off probably spotting a guard to knock unconscious. Well it seemed to be more than one because I heard a couple of gunshots then KF came running back. "Dude I need your help! There's like fifty guards coming after me!" said KF. "If you can't tell I'm busy right now!" I replied, "Anyways wasn't your job to protect me while I'm doing this?" KF didn't answer so I turned around to see twenty guards chasing after a running KF. _Wow, he wasn't joking about all those guards. I hope he stops running and realizes he can't get away, I thought. _As if KF heard me think he ran back over to me and started to use the moves Black Canary (our combat trainer) taught us. By then I was back to work trying to get the rest of the team in and out faster, while praying to God that we all make it through this.

Blue Jay's POV

I got to area where I heard the gunshots in three minutes. What I found surprised me. There about twenty goons chasing a blur of yellow and red, while someone was kneeling on grounding do something, but I couldn't tell what. I stood in the shadows of the roof wondering whether I should help the two people or not. Then the blur came to a stop in front of the other person. The blur was a guy, I think. He must have super speed, so I guessed he was Kid Flash. That means the guy sort of hidden in the shadows doing whatever, was Robin, The Boy Wonder. Kid Flash started beating the goons up and the moves he were using reminded me of the moves Black Canary taught me. Wait, they were! Now I remembered Black Canary said she teaches a group some combat skills. I didn't know it was that sidekick team. Well, I guess you learn something new every night. Just what KF will be saying when I teach him to properly beat the goons up, because he was so totally losing. I jumped down by using the fire escape while focusing on no sound coming from it. I succeed. I stayed in the shadows till I couldn't stand the sight of him losing any longer. I jumped out and kick the closest man in the back of the knees, he fell down and two others with him. He tried to get up, but I jumped on his head with my hands knocking his head to the ground and making him unconscious. While in the position I gave a powerful kick to the two other guys. By now I had made my presence known, so they were coming after me. I did similar moves to eleven other goons knocking them all unconscious. KF got the five. I dropped kicked the last one and heard the crack when his head met the concrete. KF just stared at me. "No need to thank me for saving your ass." I said.

Robin's POV

I worked on getting the team in and out of Cadmus as quick as I could, while Kid Flash was beating up all the guards. I heard silence and mentally started to cheer because KF must've took all the guards down. Then I heard a girl's voice. It said, "No need to thank me for saving your ass." I turned around to see a pretty girl about my age wearing all black with neon blue hair, standing among the unconscious men. KF just stared at her and now I was starting to do the same. I quickly snapped out of it and turned back to the screen, my watch projected in front of me.

Blue Jay's POV

While Kid Flash stared at me Robin turned around. He seems surprise to see a girl standing there. I thought he was about to stare like KF, but he snapped his head back to his screen. He too didn't get what I wanted. When I said "no need to thank me" I meant thank me. I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses. Then I quickly ran to the shadows behind me. I stopped, looked at the guys for a moment and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Black Canary's POV

_Well, when I heard the scream I didn't except it to be such an easy challenge as arresting a man that took an old lady's purse, thought Black Canary. _Black Canary was walking down the street staying in the shadows. It wasn't hard to do considering it was like four in the morning. She thought she heard something behind her and turned around to see nothing. She turned back around to see Batman standing in front of her. "Hello Batman. Do you something from me?" she asked. Batman looked at her and asked in his gruff voice, "Where is your protégé?" "Oh, Blue Jay? She is on the other side of town. If you want to talk to her I'm meeting up with her pretty soon." I replied. Batman started to walk in the direction I pointed to. "Uh, why do you want to talk to Jay?" I asked him. "I don't." "Well, that makes perfect sense." I sarcastically said. _I've spent way too much time with Jay, I thought. _I'm sure if Batman wasn't walking ahead of me he would've gave me his famous bat glare.

Ten Minutes Later and Some Explaining

We turned the corner to see about twenty unconscious goons lying on the ground. No one was anywhere near them. We heard a sound and looked up. There in the night sky was the bioship heading for Mount Justice. "I guess you should be heading to Mount Justice too. Then you can hear if Blue Jay was involved in the mission or not." I said. I turned to look at him, but he was already gone. _I will never get use to that, I thought._ I turned around and walked off to where I was suppose to meet Jay. _Now I can ask her how many of the goons she took down, I thought._

Robin's POV

When we got back to Mount Justice Batman was already there waiting for us. Aqualad gave Batman the sample. Then told him how the mission went for himself, Superboy, Miss M, and Artemis. Then Kid Flash told how the mission went for us. "Ok, so Robin was doing his job great, I think. Then I saw a guard. So I went after him to make sure he doesn't alarm other guards. When I turned the corner there were twenty guards. Sadly they saw me so I ran for it and they chased me. Eventually I stopped and tried the moves Black Canary taught us, that I could do. It wasn't going well when all of a sudden a girl with neon blue hair comes out of nowhere. She starts beating the guards up and looked like she wasn't breaking a sweat. So she took fifteen guards out, while I took five out. Then she's like 'No need to thank me for saving your ass' and takes off. Otherwise it pretty uneventful." said Kid Flash. Batman didn't seem to like what he heard. So I asked, "Do you know her?" He didn't say anything, instead started to leave meaning we could all go home. _Maybe I'll ask him later, I thought._


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Jay's POV

I Day Later

_Let's see how fast this baby can go, I thought._ Right now it was one in the morning and I was in a car chase. Personally they were my favorite chases because I got to ride my motorcycle. I heard another *Screech* when we turned the corner. I was so close to catching up with them now, all I needed was a few more seconds. Of course I don't want to catch up with them, I want to make them stop. I dug out one of my pistols from my vest and shot the back wheels a couple times. The air quickly went out and they were slowing down. They got out and tried to run, but my bike was so much faster. I stopped right in front of them. They dropped the stolen money and put their hands in the air. The police got here a couple seconds later and took care of them. I sped off on my bike by the time they were handcuffed. _I was hoping they were going to put up a fight, I thought._ Of course only the real villains or the very stupid guys did that. I prefer villains, they're more of challenge. A few minutes later I was back with Black Canary (I left her when I saw three police cars chasing the car). When I pulled up she was tapping her foot and her arms were crossed.

"Did they put up fight?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Good I didn't want to miss any fun." she said. I got of my bike and walked with Canary. Then I asked her a question that had been bothering me since last night.

"Why didn't you tell me you taught the sidekick team combat skills?"

"That is a very good question, something that I don't even know. Though I suggest you don't call them sidekicks. They really don't like that." Canary said.

"But… they're sidekicks." I replied.

"Then that means you are too." she retorted.

"There are couple things wrong with that. One: I am sooo not a sidekick. And two: why are you defending them?" I said. Canary didn't answer and I knew well enough to not push it. We walked in silence for a while.

"If you think their just sidekicks than why don't you meet them and then decide." she said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked with a mischievous smile starting to spread across my face. She looked at me with smile. Then she started to whisper her plan in my ear.

Robin's POV

That Night

It was three in the morning as I stood on a gargoyle on building in Gotham. Tonight was a quiet patrol. Batman was somewhere taking care of something. I didn't really care. I was just trying to relish the unusual peacefulness of the night. I looked around at the scene in front of me. Gotham was beautiful when it is calm. I felt a presence behind me, but I didn't turn around. I already knew it was Batman. We both stood there in silence, enjoying the night. Something was brothering though. It was that girl I saw last night. I know Batman knows her, but he just won't say anything.

I had to ask, "Who was that girl?" Batman stood there in silence.

Finally he said, "Blue Jay." I was surprised. He actually answered my question. I was also curious. I looked at Batman, while deciding what question I should ask first. Then I stopped. The look on Batman's face told me that was the only information about her that I would get. I turned back to the city. It was still calm, but inside my head was not. My questions kept buzzing in my head and Batman voice, saying 'Blue Jay', ringing in my ear. Then we heard a loud crash and a few gunshots. We immediately take off in to the night.

P.S. Sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc!


End file.
